The invention herein pertains to the retail display of garments, and particularly pertains to hanging display packaging for use with socks or the like.
The manufacturing and retailing of wearing apparel has become increasingly competitive in recent years due in part to the importation of foreign goods. Hosiery and sock manufacturers have felt the increased competition more and more and have had to devise ways of increasing their market presence. It has been found that by utilizing effective retail display techniques a market advantage can be obtained. One technique or strategy most often used is to provide garment packaging which will allow consumers to easily view and handle socks, hosiery or other garment items being considered yet which will contain the goods in a neat, secure manner.
It is usual to drape a pair of socks over a hanger which in turn is suspended on a vertical panel in retail stores. It is also conventional to affix one or more pairs of socks on a hanger by the use of plastic xe2x80x9ctacksxe2x80x9d. It is also conventional to place socks in plastic bags or wrappers with printed advertising thereon and to affix a pair of socks within a folded display panel which is then connected or joined to an abbreviated hanger.
While all of the above display methods are useful in certain circumstances they each have disadvantages. For example, some forms of display sock packages have very limited areas for printing advertising slogans, prices, trademarks and other indicia thereon. Garments which are contained within plastic bags prevent customers from xe2x80x9chandlingxe2x80x9d such goods. Hangers, when used alone sometimes do not hold socks securely thereon and by the end of the day the merchant has to xe2x80x9crehangxe2x80x9d many pairs of socks which have become dislodged therefrom.
Thus, with the problems and disadvantages associated with prior art garment display materials and methods, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a display assembly utilizing a hanger for positioning a display panel thereon.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a durable plastic hanger which is designed to easily receive a display panel which prevents the display panel from inadvertently separating once assembled, and which maintains the display panel during extensive handling.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a display assembly which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble and which provides a large area for printed advertising and other data.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a garment display assembly which will securely contain socks or other items affixed thereto during shipment or storage.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing a garment display assembly for socks or other items having a hanger fashioned from plastics or other inexpensive, durable materials. The hanger includes a horizontal member having teeth and at one end thereof a catch is fashioned. At the end opposite the catch a return is affixed which includes a vertical component and a hook. A folded display panel formed from cardboard or other suitable materials is then positioned between the return and longitudinal member, against the teeth and within the catch. Along the top of the display panel a flat plateau is formed containing indentations at both ends. Indentations allow for ease in assembly as the display panel is inserted between the longitudinal member and the return. A plastic tack, adhesive or the like then secures a pair of socks or other garments to the display panel. Handling during shipping, storage and delivery does not destroy the integrity of the display assembly and the socks can be easily removed from the package by simply cutting/removing the plastic tack affixed thereto.